Sensu
by foxfire222
Summary: Zuko has never forgotten a kind Earth Kingdom family who tried to help him and to whom he brought only pain. Now that he is Fire Lord he might be able to bring them happiness again. Based on the episode Zuko Alone. Let me know what you guys think.


**AN**

** The episode Zuko Alone has always made me a little teary. And I after reading a story about how Zuko replaced an Ostrich-Horse he had stolen I decided to write this story. ** **It's about how he tries to right the wrongs done to a family that did him a kindness. I hope you all like it.**

One of the many side effects of ending a global war is figuring out what to do with POWs. Zuko wasn't really having to hard of a time with it, considering how quickly everything had happened. Most Prison Wardens kept detailed records on prisoners, so it was easy enough to tell who went where. But through all of it Zuko had sent out a special request. And after 3 long weeks someone finally found what he was looking for. A man named Sensu from the Wing Dou province of the Earth Kingdom.

Zuko had set out for the specific prison at once. After a full 3 days of travel he reached his destination. The prison was mostly empty now that over half the prisoners had been sent home. Eyes followed his quick steps as he approached the Warden's office. Without knocking Zuko burst in. The Warden had jumped up, scattering paperwork to the floor in his haste to salute.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I wasn't expecting you so soon." he said in a panicked tone

"It's a priority for me Warden Zing." Zuko replied sternly, "You said you located Sensu in your letter."

Zing nodded quickly, "Yes Fire Lord. He's the only POW still in here."

Zuko nodded, "Good. Take me to him."

Zuko wasn't sure what he was expecting to see at the end of his short walk with the Warden, but it hadn't been this. Sensu was chained to a wall and looked like he had been roughed up a little. He was also filthy. But defiant eyes glared with enough menace to make any Fire Bender pause. Any Bender except the Fire Lord. And wasn't everyone surprised when Zuko vented his anger, not on the prisoner but, on the Warden, "What in the name of Agni is this!" he demanded with an angry yell

The Warden took a step back, "You sent out an alert to be on the look out for him." the man explained quickly, "My message was slightly damaged during travel, but I assumed he was dangerous."

"This isn't what I wanted!" Zuko shouted as he held out his hand, "Give me the damned keys." the Warden handed the keys over with a shaking hand, even letting out a little squeak as Zuko took them. Zuko ignored the sniveling man and slowly approached the now confused looking Sensu. Zuko stood in front of the man who was a few years his seniors. With a blank face he asked, "Are you Sensu of the Wing Dou province?"

The man's face copied Zuko's as he nodded, "Yes sir."

Zuko's eyes softened slightly as he asked, "Do you have a little brother named Lee?"

Sensu's eyes widened in terror and he whispered, "Yes." he took a slow breath and asked in a dread filled tone, "Why?"

Zuko's own eyes widened and if there hadn't been people around he would have slapped himself, "He's fine." Zuko quickly assured, "Your whole family is safe."

Sensu relaxed but gave Zuko a wary look, "Why..._How_ do you know that?"

"I looked them up after the War ended." Zuko admitted as he knelt down, uncaring of the dirty floor, and started to unlock the ankle shackles, "They showed me kindness when I was hungry and tired." he gave a sigh but didn't look up, "I only brought them trouble." Zuko stood and started on the wrist cuffs, still not looking Sensu in they eye, "I figure the least I can do for them is return their son."

As the last shackle popped open Zuko took a step back. Sensu was rubbing his wrists, looking down at the floor. After a few silent moments Sensu asked in a quiet voice, "Why do you care so much about one Earth Kingdom family?" he looked up and his face was one of genuine curiosity

"I told you." Zuko replied with a small smile, "They showed me kindness when I needed it most."

"So, this is a debt repaid?" Sensu looked like he was trying hard to understand Zuko's logic and failing to do so

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle, knowing he himself had worn that face more then once when talking to his Uncle, "No. I'm simply doing the right thing."

-BREAK-

Zuko and his small group had written permission to be in the Wing Dou province. But that didn't mean he was going to draw attention to himself or his men. To anyone who saw them they looked like nothing but simple travelers. Zuko rode the leading Ostrich-Horse, his hood pulled low over his face to hide his scar. Sensu rode just behind, the hood of his cloak down. He was looking around and acting like a child as he practically bounced in his saddle.

"We're so close now." he said with excitement, "Town is just over that hill and then it's a half hour's ride West." he shot Zuko a sheepish but goofy smile, "But I guess you know that already."

Zuko gave a chuckle and was once more reminded that Lee had been right. Once Sensu had realized this whole thing wasn't a Fire Nation trick he and Zuko got on very well. Sensu had even asked Zuko to give him a few pointers with a blade during one night over a fire.

"Better put your hood up unless you want to be stopped in town. Everyone thought you were dead after all." Zuko said pointedly

"Yeah. The first people to know I'm back should be my family." Sensu agreed before bringing up his own hood

They made it through town with no trouble. Zuko was happy to see many men had returned. No doubt those bullies had been chased off weeks ago. Already the whole town looked on it's way to ti's prime once more. As they neared the farm, the end of their week long journey, Zuko stopped his Ostrich-Horse.

Sensu continued on for a few steps before stopping and turning his own mount. He looked at Zuko with confusion from under his hood, "Fire Lord Zuko, is something wrong?"

"No." Zuko said with a sad smile, "It's just wiser for you to go on alone."

Sensu frowned, "Sir, I'm sure they'll be grateful." he had heard the full story from Zuko during their first night of travel. He had at first been ashamed of his family's reaction. But Zuko had quickly put a stop to that, saying it was for the best. It would have been far worse for them to have 'knowingly' shown kindness to a Fire Bender during the war. Much less one claiming to be a Prince of their enemy nation. But Sensu had assured Zuko over and over that his family would be happy and thankful to Zuko once they got a look at what he had brought.

"I'm not as sure of that as you are." Zuko admitted as he reached into his travel bag to pull out a familiar dagger. He offered it to Sensu, "Can you please give this you Lee for me?"

Sensu looked at the dagger and then grinned. It reminded Zuko of the way Sokka smiled when he was plotting something, "No, I'm not going to."

There were a few gasps from behind Zuko. One man even said a bit gruffly, "You would say no to the Fire Lord?!"

Sensu just continued to grin and shrugged, "I'm not a citizen of the Fire Nation. I don't have to do anything he says." he gave Zuko a smug look and crossed his arms, "Give it to him yourself. And if my family gives you any trouble I'll handle it."

Zuko matched gazes for a full minute. Then he sighed and put the dagger in his robe, "I don't see why Lee wants you back so bad. You're such a pain." Sensu let out a laugh of triumph and Zuko was soon in stride next to him. As they crested the hill the livestock started going nuts. Zuko found the noise as annoying as always. But Sensu looked like he was listening to the greatest song on Earth.

The front door of the house burst open and all three family members came out. Upon seeing the group of five strangers, two of whom were hooded, Gansu pushed Sela and Lee behind him. None of them moved off the porch.

Sensu simply stopped his mount and took his family in. Zuko and his men didn't move. This was Sensu's show right now. Finally Gansu broke the silence, "What do you strangers want with us?" he asked, his voice calm but stern

Sensu didn't answer right away. First he smoothly dismounted and took a few steps forward. He stopped between the house and Zuko's group. Then he lowered his hood, a huge smile on his face, and said, "Well, I could do with a hug." and opened his arms wide

Lee let out a loud scream and ran out from behind his father. Without hesitation he jumped off the porch, Sensu catching the smaller boy into a hug. Sensu spun them around a few times, "You came back!" Lee shouted happily as he cried tears of joy into his brother's neck

Gansu and Sela quickly joined the embrace. Words of love and things left unsaid until now were exchanged. Every eye had a tear in it, including Zuko's. After several minutes it was Sela who asked her son the obvious thing, "We thought you were dead. Where have you been?"

"POW prison in the Fire Nation." Sensu said with a sad smile, watching his family's eyes fill with hate. Zuko could see it from here and he felt like he was being burned, "But, I was lucky enough to have an escort home." he turned slightly and indicated Zuko's cloaked figure, "Lucky for me he's been here before."

The family looked curiously at Zuko's hooded figure and the Fire Lord decided it was the moment of truth. He dismounted, as did his men. He motioned for them to stay as he approached the family. He took a deep breath and lowered his hood. He had left the crown in his bag because it didn't fit under the hood, but his hair was still in the traditional knot. He didn't smile, or wave. He simply waited for shit to hit the fan. And it didn't take long.

Lee let out a terrified whimper and hid behind Sensu's legs. Sela gave a shocked gasp and held tightly to Sensu's arm. But Gansu let out a growl and stepped in front of his family. He pointed a slightly shaking finger at Zuko and shouted, "What are you doing back here you bastard!"

Zuko didn't flinch, but inside he shuddered. He told Sensu it was going to go this way. He was just about to call it a loss when Sensu pushed past his family and turned on them while standing shoulder to shoulder with Zuko, "What is wrong with you? You can't treat the Fire Lord that way. Especially when he came all this way just to make sure I got home safe."

The family's faces took on expressions of confusion and shock. Zuko felt like if a hole opened up and swallowed him right that second he would be grateful. But as it was he couldn't move because Sensu had taken a hold of his upper arm in a friendly but firm grip. He wasn't going to let Zuko run away, and Zuko wasn't sure whether he hated or liked that. Zuko cleared his throat and gave a slight bow, "I came to thank you for the kindness you showed me several months ago. I knew there wasn't much I could do to apologize for...everything." he sighed in defeat, "I brought your son home." he said awkwardly as he looked off to the side, ignoring the blush that was coloring his pale cheeks. He wasn't sure if they were caused more by embarrassment or shame at his lame attempt to defend himself.

There were several moments of silence and then he heard the sound of footsteps. He jumped when he felt a soft hand touch his cheek. He looked down into the teary eyes of Sela and she choked out, "You have done so much for our family. And we repaid you with nothing but scorn." she sobbed a little, "I'm so sorry child."

Zuko felt tears come to his own eyes and felt no shame as he gave a weak smile at the kind woman before him, "You have nothing to be sorry for. My people have caused you nothing but pain. You owe me nothing."

She gave one last sob before pulling him into a surprisingly strong embrace, "You sweet boy." she sobbed into his chest

Zuko closed his eyes and embraced her back. He ignored the tears that fell down his cheeks as he just enjoyed something he hadn't had in several years. A mother's hug. He looked over Sela's shoulder when he felt a firm hand take hold of his shoulder. He stared right into the regret filled eyes of Gansu. He also felt something latch onto his leg and knew Lee had joined the hug. He heard Sensu chuckle, "Told you they would understand."

For several minutes Zuko just enjoyed the feeling of family that until now he had only felt with Aang and the rest of his friends. Sela pulled back and wiped at her eyes, "Look at me. Such a mess in the face of royalty." she said with a watery chuckle

Zuko copied her actions and gave a chuckle of his own, "You look at beautiful as the day I met you Miss Sela."

"I knew you were a good guy." Lee said from his place at Zuko's hip

"Sure." Zuko said as he ruffled the boy's hair

"Well, were are my manners." Sela said as she gave a kind smile to both Zuko and the men standing a few meters away, "You all must be hungry and thirsty. Let me make us some dinner. This calls for a feast."

"Yes!" Sensu cried in excitement as he jumped a little in to the air, "I've been dreaming of mom's cooking since I joined the army. Let's eat!"

-BREAK-

Zuko sipped from the small cup in his hand as he stared up at the half moon in the sky. The Feast had gone on since lunch and well into dinner time. It was now well past sundown with the moon high in the sky. And yet the light still burned inside and he could hear his guards laughing at Gansu telling them of Zuko's attempts to shingle a roof. Zuko himself smiled as he remembered his terrible efforts. That was before he really knew how to work with his hands. Sokka had given him several lessons over their short time together. That house on Ember Island had needed a few roof repairs to keep the rain out when they had arrived. He would have to remember to tell Gansu that before they left. He chuckled at the very idea and blamed the alcohol he was sipping on.

He turned when he heard the front door open. Lee was giving him a nervous look. Since that hug at the beginning of the day the young boy had been avoiding him. No doubt he was reluctant to talk to Zuko when their last meeting had parted with the young boy telling him he hated Zuko. But Zuko just gave a kind smile and turned back to the moon. He wouldn't push Lee, as the boy was already reluctant about talking to him.

A few minutes later the door shut and a weight shifted the boards next to Zuko. He didn't look over, just waited. He was rewarded when Lee said, "I'm really sorry about what happened. I promise, I don't hate you."

"Not anymore." Zuko said, though there was no bite to his words, "But I can understand why you hated me. I was the embodiment of the enemy that had caused you so much pain."

"But you saved me." Lee argued, "You saved me and taught me how to fight and I just..." he paused and then said more quietly, "I said I hated you."

"Yeah." Zuko said with a nod, "I hated that version of me to."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked, scooting a little closer

Zuko sighed and looked down at Lee, "When you met me, I was working through some issues. And when I finally chose my path, you were always at the back of my mind. So strong even though it seemed like the world was against you. And a spirit that blazed as bright as my own fire."

"Really?" Lee asked in slight awe

Zuko looked down at the shocked looking boy and gave a wide smile, "Yeah, really. You, and a few other people, showed me the kind of damage that war did to people. In the Fire Nation, growing up in school, we were taught that the war was our way of sharing our greatness for the world." Zuko let out a snort of laughter and sipped his alcohol again, "What a load of shit."

Lee let out shocked laughter that turned into real chuckles, "Wow. Is that any way for royalty to talk?" he gave a look that resembled Sensu perfectly. That look that said he was teasing a true friend

It warmed Zuko's heart and he gave the same look back, "I've only been official royalty for a little over a month. I'm still getting used to it." he waved his cup around a bit, "Also, I blame your fathers home brew."

Lee giggled, "Yeah. The people in town use it to clean their swords and shields."

"Now you tell me." Zuko said with an exaggerated eye roll and then they both just started to laugh

They didn't even notice when the front door opened again and Sensu stepped out. But the second Lee noticed his brother leaning against the wall with a grin he was attached to the man's side. Zuko doubted Sensu would even be leaving the property for the next few weeks if his family had any say in the matter. Sensu just hugged his brother quickly and then motioned to Zuko, "You know, the Fire Lord has a gift for you."

Lee turned shocked eyes on Zuko, "You do?"

"Yeah." Zuko said as he put down his cup and reached into his robe, "But I was really just holding on to it for you."

Zuko held out the dagger and Lee's eyes widened. He reached out with shaking hands and took the dagger, pulling out the blade to run his eyes over the familiar inscription. He looked up at Zuko as if the teen was a God, "You..." tears filled his eyes and he just ran forward to crash into Zuko. Zuko fell to the ground, thrown off the porch by the young missile that had impacted his chest. Zuko didn't struggle as he lay on his back in the dirt, trying to breath again after impact. Lee was wrapped around his chest tighter then a bear trap. Zuko slowly brought his arms up to return the tight embrace, "You really are a great guy...Zuko."

"And you are the bravest boy I have ever met." Zuko answered honestly, "And I hope some day you become a great man."

Sensu laughed from the porch, "Geez bro, look at the nerve on you!" he called out louder then he needed to, loud enough to be heard inside, "Attacking the Fire Lord like that! You should be ashamed!"

There were a few crashes from inside and the sound of raised voices. Zuko and Lee burst into laughter right there on the ground when the three guards tried to exit the house at the same time and ended up in a heap on the porch.

-BREAK-

It was several months later. Zuko was having a nice visit with his Uncle in Ba Sing Se. He had invited some secret guests, along with the rest of the Gaang. Damn Sokka and his catchy nicknames. The food was about to be served and everyone was lounging around the room while making small talk. Everyone was surprised when there was a knock at the closed door. Before Iroh could call out that they were closed Zuko stood and said, "I think it's for me."

He walked over to the door and opened it. The second he did a green blur slammed into his knees and brought him to the ground with a happy cry of, "Zuko!"

Everyone just stared as a small boy smiled happily at Zuko while hugging his stomach. Three more people stood in the door, all giving warm smiles at the sight. Zuko just returned the smile and hugged the boy, "Glad you made it Lee."

"Me to." Lee said as he sat up and Zuko did the same, "You should have seen the faces of the guards around here when we showed them your letter. I thought they were going to piss themselves."

A slap came from Sela, "Language Lee. This is a high class establishment and I won't have you acting like some hoodlum."

Sensu just laughed and entered with a wide smile in the direction of all the confused faces, "Hey, sorry we're late. One of our tram benders stubbed his toe."

Sokka broke the awkward silence with a loud snort, "Good one." he offered with a genuine smile, "So, how do you know his royal cranky pants?"

"Oh, he escorted me home from a POW prison." Sensu said with a shrug, "But he only did it cause he likes my brother." he gave a fake pout

Iroh's eyes lightened, "This is a story I don't think I have heard."

Lee perked up at Zuko's side even as the embarrassment welled in the Fire Lord's gut. Gansu gave Iroh a friendly smile and said, "It all started when my boy brought a stranger home. You should have seen the mess he made of my barn roof."


End file.
